


Sacrificios

by yaoifan17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Character Death, Failed Suicide Attempt, Gen, He's a dick, Heavy Angst, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoifan17/pseuds/yaoifan17
Summary: Gabriel Agreste no se detendría por nada. No había nada ni nadie que lograra entrometerse en su ambición.Los Miraculous serían suyos, no importara lo que tuviera que hacer para obtenerlos.Incluso si eso significara sacrificar a su hijo.





	Sacrificios

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no son de mi propiedad. No me sé el nombre de a quienes le pertenecen tampoco, pero seguro ustedes sí. (Este fic fue publicado igualmente en FF.net)
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom (bueno, que publico algo) así que mi interpretación de los personajes puede que sea un poco fuera de su carácter, pero creo que no ha sido mucho. Adrien es un solecito que sufre mucho (y que no le dan el crecimiento apropiado en la serie. Grrr) y Gabriel un imbécil y un patán que a la mayoría nos cae mal (oh, el potencial que pudo tener de ser bueno u.u)
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

Para este punto no debería ser una sorpresa. Deberías habértelo esperado. Ladybug te lo había dicho, hacía algunos años atrás. Tú mismo lo sospechaste, aunque fuera por tan solo unos eternos instantes.

(¿Entonces por qué tu corazón agoniza tanto?)

Retrocedes un paso, con la garganta seca y el latido de tu corazón desenfrenado en tus oídos.

-Esto no es amor.

(Como una daga retorciéndose en tu pecho, esa verdad puede ser lo único que te salve)

Ese hombre que te mira con ojos tristes no es el supervillano con el que hacía unas horas atrás habías peleado. Ni siquiera era el mismo del que te habías mofado minutos antes, cuando el universo le había dicho que  **no** ,  _jamás_ iba a obtener los Miraculous. Porque era simplemente imposible que Hawkmoth amara a alguien. Mucho menos a su enemigo.

(Pero eres un gato de mala suerte)

(¿No deberías saberlo ya?)

(Cosas buenas no te suceden sin ningún costo)

Pero el hombre frente a ti, con los hombros caídos y expresión cansada es nada más ni nada menos que Gabriel Agreste, aquel que amaba con locura a su esposa, al parecer hasta el punto de ver al mundo arder en llamas solo por ella. Aquel que, supuestamente, te amaba a ti.

(Pero eso nunca había sido suficiente, ¿verdad?)

-Perdóname, Adrien. – Murmura suavemente, con un desconsuelo que viene del alma y que provoca que tu propio corazón se encoja con dolor.

(Si por lástima o por miedo, es algo que no quieres averiguar)

Intentas tragar, pero el nudo en la garganta lo hace imposible. Inhalas temblorosamente, y en un vano intento por despejar las lágrimas que nublan tu vista parpadeas repetidas veces, pero algunas ya han logrado escaparse. Lo miras a los ojos, y solo puedes atinar a musitar un silencioso…

- _¿Por qué?_

(La misma pregunta que te has hecho desde la muerte de tu madre)

(Esa que jamás ha tenido una respuesta)

-Por tu madre. – Responde tras unos segundos, mirando hacia el piso, sus hombros caídos –. Todo ha sido por ella.

Muerdes tu labio inferior, sintiéndolo temblar así como tus manos. El anillo alrededor de tu dedo no deja de pitar y tu traje negro repentinamente se siente más como una prisión que no te permite moverte.

La montaña en la que se encuentran vibra con toda la magia acumulada por años, una magia que te cala hasta las entrañas y choca violentamente con la de tu kwami. Es casi como tener lava en las venas y acero en los huesos, y aún con tu transformación te sientes espantosamente vulnerable.

(Es doloroso)

(Pero no tanto como la horrible pesadilla que estás viviendo en estos momentos)

\- Todo lo que he hecho… – Continua Gabriel, sin prestarte mucha atención, ensimismado en su propio mundo –… no ha sido más que para arreglar las cosas. Para traerla de vuelta a nuestras vidas….para volver a ser una familia, hijo.

Aprietas los labios y niegas con la cabeza. Esas malditas palabra se sienten más como una apuñalada que como un consuelo. Hace rato que dejó de sentirse como algo real.

(Hoy, a tus oídos, se escuchan más como una excusa)

-Pero…no está bien. – Dices, de forma tan patética, que en cualquier otra ocasión hubieras sentido una vergüenza profunda, porque un Agreste nunca habla de forma patética.

(Pero la desesperación que te carcome por dentro es mucho más grande)

(Ya no te puede importar menos si suenas digno o no)

(El apellido Agreste perdió su significado cuando la máscara cayó por fin, de todas maneras)

Gabriel cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega desesperadamente. Cuando vuelve su mirada a ti, tienes una espantosa necesidad de salir corriendo. – No lo entiendes, Adrien. Con la unión de ambos poderes se puede conceder un deseo. Es la única opción que hay. – Se justifica con toda la seguridad del mundo, y si no fuera porque conoces la otra parte de la historia, quizá le hubieras creído.

-Pero…

-¡¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?! – Exclama casi con histeria, provocando que dieras un brinco y lo miraras exaltado, tu cola moviéndose agitadamente detrás de ti. – ¡Lo hago por ti! ¡Por tu madre! ¡Por nosotros!

Retrocedes un par de pasos, sin ser capaz de apartar tu vista de tu padre. Nunca lo habías visto perder la compostura de ese modo, sus ojos casi enloquecidos te causaban escalofríos, pero ese brillo de determinación al posar su vista en tu anillo….

Drásticamente su postura cambia, posándose firme con los hombros hacia atrás y la cabeza en alto, sus manos tras su espalda y sus ojos, fríos y calculadores, mirándote de esa forma que te hacía sentir como si fuerzas mugre en su zapato. Tus vellos se erizan, y contra tu voluntad descubres tus dientes y un gruñido gutural te brota desde lo más profundo de tu ser.

(¿Cómo han llegado a este punto?)

(¿Dónde te sientes tan en peligro de solo estar en su presencia, y tus instintos te urgen el escapar de ahí?)

(¿Cuándo tu añoranza y amor se volvieron terror?)

-Dame el anillo, Adrien. – Ordena con imponencia, estirando su mano.

Aprietas tu mano alrededor del Miraculous, negando con la cabeza –. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. – Retrocedes un paso más –. Está maldito.

Había sido la única manera de asegurar su bienestar. Un último recurso, una medida desesperada para que el Miraculous de la Destrucción no cayera en manos equivocadas. Plagg había estado renuente, porque solo había una forma de quitar esa maldición, pero Hawkmoth ya no estaba jugando. Ya no podían seguir tomando riesgos.

( _"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Gatito."_ Te sonrió Ladybug de esa manera tan deslumbrante que te dejaba embelesado)

(Y tú, como fiel compañero,  _le habías creído_ )

(¿Qué no entiendes, Adrien, que la suerte simplemente no está de tu lado?)

-Entonces te sugiero que le digas a tu kwami que la rompa. – Vuelve a su posición inicial, y te mira con dureza –. No dudaré en hacer lo necesario para obtenerlo, hijo. Es mejor que no compliques las cosas.

El aliento se te escapa, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar te asaltan sin previo aviso. Nunca imaginaste sentir semejante dolor, es muy diferente a cuando creíste que Ladybug había muerto, totalmente distinto a cuando tu madre se marchó de tu vida. Te parte el alma y te deja sin energías, tu corazón agoniza y parece ser estrujado por una mano invisible.

(Si para hacerte sufrir o evitar que se cayera a pedazos, no estás muy seguro)

Jadeas en un vano intento de meter oxígeno a tus pulmones, las lágrimas queman tus mejillas y no puedes pensar con claridad. Aquí está tu padre, justo enfrente de ti, la única familia que te quedaba, diciéndote que no dudará en matarte para conseguir lo que quiere.

( _Un sacrificio de un ser amado, para obtener el poder de la Destrucción)_

¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que eres plenamente consciente, que de ser cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias, cualquier otro tipo de situación, con gusto darías tu vida para traer de vuelta a tu madre. Sin quejas, sin titubeos. Te habrías lanzado tú mismo al vacío de ser necesario.

(Todo con tal de devolverle al mundo el brillo y calidez de su sonrisa)

¿Pero esa es la cosa, no? Este no es un mundo paralelo donde eres Adrien el civil. No, eres Adrien, el elegido por el Anillo del Gato Negro; eres Chat Noir y eres un protector de los Miraculous. Como tal, conoces las historias de cada víctima utilizada por Hawkmoth (por tu  _padre)_ , conoces las consecuencias de la unión de los miraculous más poderosos, y conoces los riesgos de que el precio a pagar sea la vida de alguno de tus allegados más cercanos.

(Conoces lo que es el egoísmo)

(Sabes que eres egoísta)

(Pero tu egoísmo nunca podrá llegar a tales alcances)

Niegas fervientemente con la cabeza. – No lo hagas… – Suplicas, antes de endurecer la mirada y dejar escapar un siseo, mirándolo furioso. – ¡No te lo permitiré!

Gabriel tuerce una mueca y comienza a acercarse con paso firme. – Entonces no me dejas otra opción.

Gruñes con fiereza, moviéndote en una pose defensiva. Tu padre se detiene, mirándote con el ceño fruncido. Esa mirada reprobatoria a la que ya te habías acostumbrado.

(Hoy más que nunca duele)

(Porque hasta por no dar tu vida él se siente decepcionado)

-Eres un monstruo. – Escupes con voz temblorosa, pero el veneno…el  _disgusto_ por esa persona que solo aterroriza París y ensucia la memoria de tu madre, se destila por cada palabra. Por primera vez en tu vida, confrontaste a tu padre sin rodeos ni titubeos.  _Ya era hora de terminar con esto_  –. Y estás muy equivocado si crees que permitiré que sigas con esta locura.

-Adrien…

- _ **¡CATACLISMO!**_

Tu mano se envuelve en magia negra, la energía crujiendo y acalambrándote el cuerpo. Tu corazón late desbocadamente, y una diminuta parte de ti te grita tus miedos, tus inseguridades, tus  _'¡No quiero morir!'_ y  _'¡Debemos volver con Ladybug!',_ pero no es difícil callarla y arrojarla nuevamente hasta el fondo de tu mente. No puedes titubear en este momento, aún con el terror amenazando con paralizarte, pues sabes que es la última opción que te queda.

(Está en tu poder detener a ese hombre que quiere volverse un Dios)

(Ese hombre que ha lastimado a tantas personas)

(Ese hombre que es tu  _padre_ )

(Nunca hubo nada qué considerar)

Aprietas los dientes y te das la vuelta, ruegas por tus amigos, por tu Lady y por tu kwami. Ruegas porque algún día te perdonen y no se culpen de la decisión que has tomado en estas circunstancias tan terribles. Estás entre la espada y la pared; entra una barrera mágica, un  _monstruo_ y un precipicio que acabará con tu vida.

(Y con la realidad tal y como la conocen)

Cierras los ojos,  _"perdónenme"_ piensas en tus últimos momentos, y sin más llevas tu mano hasta tu pecho, y esperas con cruel anticipación a sentir el poder corroído de tu magia, tus entrañas arder y disolverse, quizá hasta sentir tus huesos romperse a pedazos o volverse polvo. No lo sabes, tu imaginación nunca se ha atrevido a explorar todos los posibles resultados de utilizar cataclismo en una persona.

Pero no sientes nada, y cuando abres los ojos solo puedes observar anonado cómo la magia desaparece en una estela de humo. Tu cuerpo se siente más pesado y cada célula vibra con la magia ajena de la montaña. Inspiras abruptamente, agrandando los ojos.

_Oh._

Dejas caer tu mano inerte a tu costado, mirando el piso mientras una sensación fría te cala desde la punta del cabello hasta la uña del pie. Tus sentidos se adormecen, el mundo deja de girar, y una decepción aplastante amenaza con quebrarte.

_Fallaste._

Cuando más lo necesitabas _._ Fallaste.

_(Un gato negro, Adrien. ¿Por qué esperabas algo diferente?)_

_(De la mala suerte nunca se debe esperar nada)_

No te moviste cuando sentiste la presencia de tu padre a tu espalda. Más grande y más temible que cualquier supervillano jamás podría tener. La diferencia entre Hawkmoth y Gabriel Agreste, es que el último no necesita de un supertraje ni de superpoderes para infligir miedo en las personas. Su sombra cubre sin esfuerzo alguno a cualquier otro, y opaca todo resplandor que a él no le agrade. Su mirada congela a cualquier idiota que se crea capaz de ser mejor que él, y no necesita de sus filosas palabras para hacerte sentir como la peor escoria del mundo.

(Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes)

(Por eso siempre creíste que él jamás podría ser Hawkmoth)

(No es solo negación)

(Sino que Gabriel Agreste infligía un terror absoluto que Hawkmoth jamás podría lograr)

(Eso lo hacía mucho más temible que cualquier supervillano)

-Perdóname, hijo. – Musita en tono solemne, casi con  _cansancio._ Contienes la risa histérica que te urge salir de la garganta. Porque es demasiado cruel, esto que está sucediendo. Porque es inaudito y estúpido y tan, tan  _injusto..._  Porque esto simplemente  _no podía estar pasando_  –. Pero cuando tenga en mí poder tú Miraculous y el de Ladybug, lo arreglaré todo.  _Lo prometo._

El alma se te va hasta los pies, tu corazón deteniéndose al sentir la fuerte mano de tu padre cerrarse sobre tu muñeca, tirando de ti como si de un muñeco te tratases.

(No es muy alejado de lo que en verdad eres para él)

( _Ahora lo entiendes)_

Intentas liberarte, Dios y cualquier deidad existente sabe que sí. Jalaste, golpeaste, pataleaste e incluso enterraste tus garras en el brazo de tu padre, pero éste nunca te suelta de su agarre. Y tú no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

( _Nunca lo has podido hacer)_

Para este punto, sientes el latir de tu corazón más fuerte que nunca, golpeándote dolorosamente el pecho mientras el cuerpo te tiembla y tu desesperación consume todo pensamiento racional.

(Eres su hijo,  _por Dios,_ ¿Cómo puede hacerte esto?)

-No lo hagas. ¡No lo hagas!

Tus palabras nunca son escuchadas. Gabriel no escucha lo que no quiere oír. Aprieta los dientes, y con un tirón más avienta tu cuerpo hasta el acantilado, un vacío se forma en tu estómago y el mundo, una vez más, se congela para dejarte ver el rostro arrepentido de tu padre.

(Pero el arrepentimiento ya no te salvará del final)

Qué curioso. Recuerdas ese dicho, que cuando vas a morir, tu vida pasa como cinta de película frente a tus ojos. Los buenos, los malos, los divertidos y los tristes momentos. Todo por lo que alguna vez pasaste y que te han formado a cómo eres en este momento.

Pero eso no sucede. No hay recuerdos de la calidez de los ojos de tu madre, ni de su bella sonrisa o su risa tintineante que te parecía la más hermosa de todas. No hay recuerdos de una vida más bonita, con tu padre sonriéndote suavemente y acariciándote el pelo, besando la mejilla de tu madre y dejando de lado su trabajo un par de horas solo para jugar contigo.

No hay recuerdos de nuevos amigos, de eventos divertidos que te llenan de ese sentimiento de pertenencia que nunca habías sentido antes. No hay recuerdos de miradas tranquilas ni combates cuerpo a cuerpo que te subían la adrenalina, ni tazas de té posteriores para calmar las energías acompañado de risas discretas y palabras susurradas en japonés. No hay recuerdos de nuevos elegidos volviéndose un equipo y cuidándote las espaldas cuando más lo necesitas. No hay recuerdos de una dulce sonrisa y una familia que brinda alegría en cada bocado de esos dulces manjares de su creación.

No hay recuerdos de un niño con gorra que te da la bienvenida a un mundo nuevo que no entiendes, y se vuelve lo más parecido a un hermano que jamás has tenido. No hay recuerdos de enormes ojos verdes que se abrieron para ofrecerte la deliciosa sensación de libertad, ni pequeñas patitas acariciando tu cabello, o el ronroneo satisfecho encima de tu pecho luego de haber devorado un delicioso pedazo de Cambembert.

Ni siquiera hay recuerdos de un puño chocando el tuyo y un  _'¡Buen trabajo!'_ dicho con orgullo. No hay traje rojo con negro, ni deslumbrantes ojos azules que te miran con enorme cariño y total confianza. No hay un ' _mon chaton'_ susurrado con dulzura, ni miradas retadoras para comenzar un nuevo juego. No hay recuerdos de ese amor incondicional ni las miles de mariposas que sientes en el estómago de solo verla.

No. Lo único que hay es la figura de tu padre alejarse más y más, el viento golpeando violentamente tu espalda y el miedo, la traición y el desconsuelo consumir cada fibra de lo que quedaba de tu corazón roto.

No podía ser cierto.  _No podía ser cierto…_

Estiras la mano, intentando alcanzar a esa persona que solía ser el pilar de tu mundo, a quien intentaste complacer en cualquier aspecto y por quien intentaste volverte el ser más perfecto de todos. Esa persona que solías pensar te amaba y que, al final de todo, te protegería con su vida.

(Como duele, estar equivocado)

-¡PAPÁAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

(Oh, Adrien. Debiste saber, que de tener que escoger entre la familia y la ambición,  _tú siempre terminarías perdiendo)_

* * *

 

Arriba, en el borde del acantilado, Gabriel Agreste solo mira con mórbida fascinación cómo su hijo cae, cae y  _cae_ hasta que…

Cierra los ojos, gruesas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, recorriendo sus descubiertas mejillas con lentitud. Su corazón le duele y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y  _culpa_ amenaza con ahogarlo. Nooroo, a su lado, se mantiene en un estoico silencio, mirándolo impasible. Puede sentir el resentimiento salir por cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo dirigido hacía él.

Pero ya es tarde. Ha hecho lo que tenía qué hacer. ¿Y qué más da? Al final de todo, una vez cumplido su cometido, todo volverá a ser como antes.

_Lo arreglaré. Juro que arreglaré todo esto._

* * *

Abajo, en un círculo hecho por símbolos y runas antiguas, el cuerpo sin vida de Chat Noir yace inerte justo en medio, ríos de sangre poco a poco creciendo hasta volverse un charco y caer entre las grietas que forman las runas. Se tiñen de escarlata, y la tierra vibra mientras los símbolos brillan de forma enceguecedora. El Miraculous pita y parpadea con más fuerza, hasta que en un resplandor, la transformación lentamente comienza a desaparecer en pequeñas destellos de electricidad, dejando ver el destrozado cuerpo de Adrien Agreste.

Del anillo sale disparado el pequeño kwami negro, sintiéndose desorientado y completamente exhausto. Su pequeño cuerpo tiembla y siente su magia vibrar con furia y chocar con una magia ajena que…

_...que él conoce perfectamente_.

Sacude la cabeza, y mira con espanto aquel lugar que repudia con toda su alma. Aquel que fue diseñado especialmente para él y sus crías, cuando la avaricia y crueldad del mundo habían encontrado una forma de poseer el Miraculous de la Destrucción en los tiempos más oscuros de la historia de la humanidad.

Y si él está aquí entonces…

Voltea abruptamente, el horror carcomiendo su corazón y algo parecido a negación inundando su mente. Porque allá, a unos cuantos metros de él, su cría yace con sus miembros torcidos en posiciones que  _no_ deberían ser posibles. Flota torpemente hasta quedar cerca de su cara; su piel cada vez se torna más pálida, su pecho está alarmantemente quieto, y su cabello rubio ahora está teñido de rojo.

Temblorosamente posa una pata en su mejilla, y comienza a palmearlo en un intento por despertarlo. – ¿Adrien? Vamos, niño, tenemos que salir de aquí. – No hay respuesta, y su angustia comienza a tornarse en un profundo pavor. – ¡Adrien, despierta, hablo en serio! – Toma un mechón de su cabello y comienza a jalarlo, pero al final solo termina saliendo volando una vez más.

El oxígeno se vuelve imposible de obtener, y su pequeño corazón retumba en sus oídos como siempre lo hace cuando está en este endemoniado lugar. No puede darse por vencido, sin embargo; se niega  _rotundamente_ a aceptar que Adrien…que su cría está…

" _Él no…Él no…."_

Vuelve a acercarse al rostro del rubio, esta vez empujando su cabeza con todas las fuerzas que le quedan –. Anda, niño, Ladybug nos….está…esperando- _¡AH!_

Las fuerzas lo abandonan, y la cabeza de Adrien cae inerte una vez más al suelo. Plagg flota derrotado frente al rostro inexpresivo de su elegido, lágrimas llenando sus ojos verdes hasta que, con todo el pesar de su corazón, se acerca hasta su mejilla y estira los bracitos en un intento de abrazo, restregando su rostro contra la fría piel.

-Por favor, minino… – Suplica con un hilo de voz, pequeñas lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente en su cara, un ronroneo sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo –… _no me dejes._

No hay respuesta, sin embargo, y eso le parte aún más el alma, porque no hay forma de negar esto. Su cría está muerta,  _ha perdido a uno más,_ y él nuevamente fue incapaz de hacer algo.

Los ronroneos pronto se convierten en aullidos lastimeros, cada uno más desgarrador que el anterior, llegando hasta el alma de cualquiera que lo escuchara, obligándolos a lamentarse y llorar con él. Los destellos de runas se vuelven más cálidos, su luz más suave, el anillo resplandece y se desliza del dedo de Adrien para comenzar a flotar lentamente hacia arriba.

La mano extendida de Gabriel lo recibe, y el miraculous se posa en su palma, dando un último destello, volviéndose de color negro.

(Abajo, el gatito negro desaparece)

(Pero sus lamentos continúan escuchándose por toda la montaña)

* * *

Gabriel se muerde el labio inferior, sintiendo el Miraculous del Gato Negro quemándole la palma y su magia entumecerle el brazo. No está contento, y los lamentos del kwami retumban en su cabeza de forma agonizante. Nooroo, a su lado, lo mira con frialdad, sin molestarse en ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que ruedan por su rostro. – ¿Qué hará ahora,  _maestro?_

El Agreste mayor exhala temblorosamente, guardando el anillo en el bolsillo de su saco, no teniendo el coraje para usarlo todavía. No con la muerte de Adrien tan reciente.

(Si es posible, el anillo parece  _arder_ ante aquel pensamiento)

-Ahora vamos por el Miraculous de la Creación. – Anuncia tan firme como puede, y endureciendo su mirada, recobra la compostura y se da la media vuelta, alejándose de lo que ahora es la tumba de su hijo.

No tiene caso mirar atrás. Cambiará las cosas. De una forma u otra. Y al final todo volverá a hacer como antes.

_Tiene que hacerlo._

Se detiene unos instantes, mirando ligeramente sobre su hombro. Una última y solitaria lágrima abandona su ojo, cayendo al suelo silenciosamente.

" _Perdóname, hijo."_

Retoma el paso, marchándose de ahí.

Nooroo mira a su amo alejarse, apretando los labios, y sintiéndose una vez impotente para hacer algo. Con un suspiro de derrota, sigue a su dueño con el corazón lleno de tristeza; por el chico, por su amigo Plagg, cuyos aullidos lastimeros no puede sacar ni de su cabeza ni de su corazón.

Por Gabriel, también. Porque pronto descubrirá que no importa cuánto poder obtenga de la unión de ambos Miraculous, una vez sacrificado una vida en las runas antiguas, ésta jamás será recuperada.

Era el sacrificio por un poder inimaginable. La condición para obtener uno de los poderes más codiciados del mundo. Si el ser amado que realizó el sacrifico está dispuesto a vivir con el eterno arrepentimiento y la culpa por el resto de su vida, entonces soportará el peso de la magia negra del anillo que lentamente se alimentará de su alma.

_Ese era el precio del Miraculous de la Destrucción._

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Ladybug se desgarra la garganta con un grito desolador, agonizando ante el vacío que la muerte de su compañero dejó en ella.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Esto es lo que pasa cuando vez Infinity War y comienzas a ver el paralelo entre Thanos y Gamora con Gabriel y Adrien. Especialmente en la escena de Vormir, cuando Thanos decide que su ambición es mayor al amor que siente por su hija, sacrificándola para obtener la gema del alma. Y luego cuando uno piensa lo fácil que es ver a Gabriel haciéndole lo mismo a Adrien, solo para obtener el Miraculous del Gato Negro...¡PAM! Sale esto :D
> 
> Ahora, la maldición que le puse al anillo lo hago en referencia al anime de Ladybug; cuando para quitarse el anillo debía recibir un beso de la heroína de rojo,solo que en vez de ser un beso, lo volví un sacrificio.
> 
> Hice algo parecido a la escena de Vormir, solo que esta vez es en el templo de Tibet, un poco más alejado en la montaña, donde en tiempos antiguos las personas crearon una forma de deshacer la maldición. Un ser amado del elegido por el miraculous debía ser quien lo sacrificara, de otro modo no serviría. Y cuando hablo de que son 'elegidos por el miraculous' hablo de que fueron Tikki y Plagg quienes los escogieron, pero la decisión final recayó en el Maestro Fuu.
> 
> Ahora, en cuanto al alma de Adrien...bueno, diseñé ese lugar con la intención de su alma quedara atrapada ahí, entre la sangre esparcida por los símbolos y las runas. Se puede interpretar como que fue lo que activó la magia de las runas lo que causó que se deshiciera la maldición. Como tal, si Gabriel intentara traerlo de vuelta a él también (de ser posible) no lo lograría, porque ese fue el intercambio que se hizo para obtener un poder que no le correspondía a él. Y si intentara de alguna forma buscar su alma, tampoco lo lograría, porque ese lugar es ajeno a esa realidad, fuera de los alcances de los Miraculous, protegido por una barrera de magia hecha especialmente para contener los poderes del Miraculous de la Destrucción, razón por la cuál Cataclismo no funciona.
> 
> Ahora, tocando el tema de que el Miraculous del Gato Negro devora el alma ajena...volviendo esto un poco más oscuro, escribí esto pensando en que, como consecuencia de obtener su poder por el sacrificio, el nuevo portador debería atenerse a las consecuencias de vivir por siempre arrepentido y lleno de culpa, su propia alma siendo lentamente consumida por esos sentimientos y volviendo la magia negra del anillo más inestable por tanta energía negativa que no puede filtrar, al ser el nuevo elegido no compatible con la elegida del Miraculous de la Creación. (No explicaré más de esto porque es un headcanon mío, jejeje)
> 
> En cuanto a Ladybug...bueno, sabemos que ambos son dos partes de un todo, por lo que esa conexión la hice un poco más profunda :3
> 
> Y soy una fan total de una increíble amistad entre Kagami y Adrien. Espero se llegue a explorar esas posibilidades.
> 
> Y también soy orgullosamente fan del Bromance entre Nino y Adrien, la cuál, por cierto, ha estado muy descuidada en esta segunda temporada. lo cuál no me hace nada feliz :)
> 
> (Oh, rayos, esto ya se alargó más de lo esperado)
> 
> Ejem, sin más qué decir, espero les haya gustado, y si es así, no olviden dejar un review. Los favoritos y eso son grandiosos, pero no me dicen en realidad mucho. Díganme que les gustó, que no les gustó, aunque sea un "¡Aaaahh!" por si les rompí el corazón y no pueden hablar.
> 
> Sin más qué agregar me despido.
> 
> Nos leemos :)


End file.
